


Morning

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Series: Thorbruce Week (2018) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Week, day 3: comfort, same universe you know the drill, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: Bruce isn't really a morning person, but Thor doesn't mind.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is Short but it felt longer when i was writing it god damnit  
> anyways this is for [thorbruce week](https://thorbruceweek.tumblr.com) day three: comfort and i love making them soft so have some softness its what they deserve

Warmth. Comfort. Home. 

That was what Bruce felt when he was lying with Thor in his arms, quiet as the sun started to rise and they slept soundly on. When Thor would stir just as the rays started to break over the horizon, awoken by the sound of Honey’s collar jingling in the hallway, Bruce would wake as well. But he’d never tell Thor, too enamored by the way he leaned over and kissed Bruce’s forehead after he sat up, whispering the same thing every day: “Good morning, dear. I love you.” His voice was different in the mornings, the low rumble of thunder that was usually in his chest modified by a slight scratchiness. He knew that Thor thought he was asleep, never intentionally waking him simply because he knew how rare it was that Bruce slept all of the way through the night. But the moment was gone too soon as Thor got out from under the blankets, leaving just a quickly fading warmth in his place. After all, Honey couldn’t do her morning routine alone. 

Bruce wasn’t awake by the time Thor made it back to bed an hour later, his body still slightly damp from his shower. He slid into bed and slowly shuffled backwards until his bare back was barely ghosting against Bruce’s chest. This caused Bruce to stir, and the doctor pulled him closer, pressing his face into the crook of the god’s neck and tangling their legs together. 

“I love you,” he murmured, his voice barely audible against the blankets he had buried himself in. 

“I love you,” Bruce whispered back, a soft smile on his face as he held the god even tighter. 

Before long, they heard Honey’s collar again, this time as she ran up to join them on the bed. Some days, she would curl up at their feet. Others, she would lay in front of Thor, wagging her tail sleepily as he slowly pet her. Today was one of the latter, all three of them lying side by side as they relaxed.

But the mornings never lasted forever, and before long, Thor was sitting up again, this time kissing Bruce a lot more playfully as he told him good morning. There were kisses on his chest, up the side of his neck, all over his cheeks and nose, and finally, on his lips. 

Then Thor stretched and checked his phone for the time. “Half past nine,” he whispered, coaxing Bruce to start getting ready as he slid out from under the covers. Bruce found him in the kitchen once he was ready to get up, pouring them both mugs of coffee as he scrolled through Twitter on his phone, which Tony had gotten him a few years before, anxious about the lack of methods to communicate with the god. Thor smiled and handed one of the mugs over, the text facing him reading “Fuck Yeah, Science!”. Bruce couldn’t help but smile as well, not just at his husband, but as he remembered that the mug had been of the first gifts that he had ever received from Tony. Thor took a sip out of his mug, one that said “Leader of the Hulk Defense Squad”, and that tugged a soft laugh out of Bruce. Honey wove between their legs as they cooked eggs on the stove, waiting for them to reach down and pet her. While Thor walked to the fridge to get a slice of cheese to feed to her, Bruce took over watching the eggs for when they needed to be flipped. After a few moments, Thor was back, his arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist and his head on his shoulder. 

“Have you ever thought about how this is a little bit like spooning while standing up?” Thor asked quietly, startling a laugh from his husband. 

“Not until now,” he answered truthfully, turning his head to place a kiss on the taller man’s cheek. 

Nothing really compared to moments like that, when they were holding each other and talking softly, whether it was when they were making breakfast in the kitchen, or slow dancing to old love songs, or even when anxiety gripped one of them in the middle of the night and they needed the other to help calm them down. No matter what was happening around them, he felt comfortable in Thor’s arms, safe. He knew that Thor felt the same, especially when they were asleep. It was a nice feeling.

Bruce Banner had never really had much of a family. But now, with Thor at his side and Honey at his feet, he knew where he belonged. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write i hope y'all enjoy it :) you can check me out on tumblr [@hulkdefensesquad](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com) if u want!


End file.
